Children of the Bear
by Celebwen Telcontar
Summary: Jake's pack and the Cullens have moved to Colorado. Leah, now through college and medical school, finds an injured man named Siegfried after a motorcycle crash. Leah Imprints on him, but he's not a normal human. What has Leah Imprinted to, and how does his family and heritage change the Pack, the Cullens, and history as we know it? Please read and review! -CT
1. Chapter 1

_**Celebwen Telcontar: This is a new story. It's a very slight crossover, but not a major one. If anyone guesses what it is, they get a special mention in the next chapter!**_

_**Balrog: I know what it is! It's—**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Balrog! I'm asking the readers, not you!**_

_**Balrog: I also know why you're publishing this now! It's because the—**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: BALROG!**_

_**Balrog: Uh-oh...**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Please review, people. Again, if anyone can guess what the crossover is, and why I published this now, they get a special mention in the next chapter!**_

* * *

Leah Clearwater stopped her car and stared at the accident ahead of her in the opposite lane on the freeway. It was a mess of cars, a couple of motorcycles, and a sideways tanker truck leaking oil and blocking all but a single lane in her direction. The Quilliute Shifter cursed before pulling over and exiting her car. She was currently a practicing physician, having earned her medical degree at Dartmouth College in New Hampshire. She grabbed her First Aid kit and rushed over to the scene of the accident. The oil tanker's driver was obviously dead, his chest crushed by the steering wheel. Beside him was mute evidence of the cause: a half-dozen empty beer cans, one having spilled its contents in the cab. Behind the truck she found a large black Harley Davidson motorcycle, probably a relatively new model, its owner pinned under it and nearly crushed by another car. She removed the motorcycle, trying her best not to be seen, then pulled the unconscious biker onto the verge and removed the helmet. His black hair was cut short, as was his thick black beard. He had a nosebleed and his neck was a mass of black and blue bruising, surprising Leah that it wasn't broken. The Shifter carefully set his head on her knee, using an inflatable neck brace she kept in her First-Aid kit to make sure she didn't cause any more damage. His eyes flicked open, meeting hers, black for black, and in that moment, everything Leah knew was eradicated. The Pack didn't matter anymore. The people in the accident didn't matter. Seth didn't matter. Only this man, her Imprinted, mattered in any way at all.

"_Danke schoen_," he rumbled, trying to st up.

"_Sprechen zie Englisch_?" she asked him in her rudimentary German.

"_Ja_, little bit."

"Are you alright?"

"_Mien_ head..."

"You're lucky you were wearing your helmet. What _ist ihr_ name?" she asked, using what little German she knew.

"_Mein Name ist Siegfried. Und sie_?"

"Leah. _Mein Name ist _Leah Clearwater." She moved a lock of his slightly bloody hair from his eyes, which held her captive. They both jumped as her phone went off. She dug it out of her jeans pocket, turning it on to hear her Alpha.

"_Leah, are you alright? I heard about the accident on I-70."_

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." She turned off the phone and stuffed it back in her pocket before holding up her hand to let the recently arrived paramedics know she had someone injured.

"Broken arm, injured neck, possibly a broken clavicle, broken nose, and what looks to be a dislocated hip-joint. I used an inflatable neck brace, as I wasn't sure how injured his neck was," Leah said as a paramedic approached. "I'm a trauma surgeon practicing at Boulder Community Hospital." He nodded to her.

"Excellent. You alright, Ma'am?" he asked as they strapped Siegfried onto the portable orange stretcher. She took the other end.

"I'm fine. I arrived on the scene after the accident. I can help you move him, I'm stronger than I look."

"Alright," the paramedic said as he took one end and she took the other to lift the motorcyclist to the ambulance.

"Do you mind if I ride with him?"

"I'd be glad of the help. He related to you, Ma'am?" the paramedic asked as he inserted an IV needle into Siegfried's arm.

"No, but he's a close friend." The paramedic nodded and jumped in behind her, another paramedic putting an unconscious woman in a stretcher beside Siegfried and Leah. The Quilliute woman quickly provided her credentials and helped the other paramedic keep the woman alive, one eye on Siegfried the entire time.

* * *

The young bronze-haired woman walked into the hospital room, her husband and parents following her.

"Nessie!" Leah cried, running to hug the vampire hybrid before attacking Jake in a hug as well before returning to Siegfried's side.

"Congrats, Leah!" Renesmee said with a brilliant smile.

"Thanks. This is Siegfried." Edward greeted Siegfried in German, and soon the two were in a conversation, Bella and Renesmee putting in a few words here and there, as they both had picked up on all the languages Edward knew.

"Glad you Imprinted, Leah," Jacob said after taking her aside. Leah couldn't keep her eyes off of Siegfried. "We'll make him welcome."

"He's got a sister named Brunhilde going to CU Boulder, and he was borrowing her motorcycle when the accident happened," Leah said.

"She's welcome, too."

"Thanks. Her name is Brunhilde Schwarzenbaren."

"That's a mouthful. I wouldn't want to be caught dead with that last name."

"It's a good name, and it's going to be mine soon."

"Ugh. Leah Schwarzenegger."

"Schwarzenbaren," Leah corrected irritably.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Leah glared at Jacob then returned to her Imprinted, taking his hand in hers. He had already asked her out on a date, and she was having fun feeding him his dinner since his left collarbone and right arm were broken. With Bella translating, they learned a lot about one another, and Edward kept an eye on the hospital staff so Leah could show him her wolf form. He commented that his family had a legend of them being shape shifters long ago, though in the form of bears instead of wolves, and of being beekepers and friends to all animals. Leah told him about Imprinting, which explained his phenomenal attraction to her.

A young, tall, burly woman came in, her long black hair done in a braid down her back. Her swarthy skin matched Siegfried's, and her black eyes were the same shape. She introduced herself as Brunhilde, Siegfried's sister, and was introduced to the family and told about the Shifters. She knew several Schwarzenbaren legends, and told several of them after Leah Shifted into her wolf form and back.

"Many millenia ago, the first Schwarzenbaren was a loner. He lived between what is today the Black Forest and a river, and kept the land safe. He had several beehives and all animals loved him. His name was Bjorn the Black Bear. Several legends have him hunting what can only be described as demons and werewolves, and of him waging war against an entire army of werewolves and demons and killing a dragon. Other legends say that he didn't kill the dragon, but a friend of his did, the Mad Sorcerer, a sort of Robin Hood figure, who was able to teleport with a flash and a bang. There are several other legends, including one where he invites the Mad Sorcerer and his men to stay the night."

"Who is this Mad Sorcerer?"

"A Robin Hood figure who is never actually given a name, who steals from the rich, especially dragons, and gives to the poor. He is able to teleport with a flash and a bang, and can turn people into stone. He is often depicted as traveling with a giant and twenty or so burly men. He fights with a sword instead of a bow, but he rarely needs to fight, as he is able to walk softer than a cat and slip into places no human can. Legend has it that when one of his men died, he stole a star from the very skies to decorate his tomb. The myths say that the Mad Sorcerer and Bjorn the Black Bear were great friends."

"Interesting." A nurse poked her head in.

"Visiting hours are over. Please come back in the morning."

"We need to be getting home. It was good talking to you, Brunhilde. I'll see you tomorrow, as soon a visiting hours start, Siegfried."

"_Ja. Ich werde Ihnen in den Morgen zu sehen. Ich liebe dich, Leah_." Brunhilde rolled her eyes at her brother.

"He's _never _this demonstrative. You've brought something good out in him, Leah. Stick around, I like you." Brunhilde held out a hand for Leah, and as the Quilliute woman took it, she pulled Leah into a tight, fierce bear hug.

"Can't... breathe..."

"Ha! Welcome to the family, Leah Clearwater," Brunhilde said, releasing Leah. The younger woman had trouble getting her breath back.

"Um... thanks, I think?"

"Don't worry! It's a good thing!" Brunhilde laughed, black eyes sparkling.

Leah kissed Seigfried right before she left with Brunhilde, Jacob, Nessie, Bella and Edward.

* * *

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Well, what do you think? **_

_**Balrog: Sounds good so far, and I like that the Schwarzenbaren family is really—**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Balrog! How many times do I have to stop you from giving spoilers?!**_

_**Balrog: Sorry. Please review people!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Balrog: This chapter's fairly boring. Just a bunch of people talking and eating.**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Balrog! Don't be so critical! Please read and review, people!**_

* * *

The following week, Jacob invited Brunhilde over to dinner with the Pack. She accepted, and rode over to the house with Leah, who was helping Siegfried check out of the hospital. The two siblings had a lot to talk about, including the fact that Siegfried had since proposed to Leah.

"Hey!" Embry called as he heard the three enter the house. "Quill's out picking Claire up..." He faded off as he saw Brunhilde, who's eyes went wide and began walking towards Embry like a sleepwalker. "You're Brunhilde?" he asked softly. "You're... beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied in a hushed voice as he took her hands. Siegfried snorted in laughter and Leah cracked up and kissed her fiancé. Siegfried called something in German to his sister who glared at him for a moment before shrugging with a laugh, then explained.

"My brother has just said I may as well move here."

"Why not?" Embry asked, obviously dazed from the Imprinting.

"You are right, _miene liebe_. Why not. I assume Siegfried'll be living here?"

"_Ja_," Siegfried replied with a grin and a kiss for his fiancée. "If she has me." His words were in butchered English and with a strong accent, but no one could misunderstand him.

"Absolutely, _miene liebe_," Leah replied, leaning into his side where his arm was sticking out awkwardly due to the cast.

"We're having company for dinner!" Seth called as he came hurtling down the stairs. He took one look at Brunhilde and Embry and laughed. "Looks like Imprinting's going around! The Cullens are coming for dinner to show the other side of our family. They're bringing food for everyone."

"Good!" Leah said, smiling. "How does a venison steak sound?" she asked Siegfried. He laughed.

"After hospital food? _Wunderbar_!" Leah laughed with him, knowing how bad hospital food was. He spoke quickly with Brunhilde, who glanced at Embry, blushed, and nodded, looking almost abashed.

"Uhm... Leah, Embry? Siegfried suggested we... marry in a double wedding. I... agree, if you do."

"Yes!" Leah cried, hugging the German woman and spinning into an impromptu dance with her, both women laughing and Brunhilde blushing fiercely, both giggling like schoolgirls.

The door opened, and Claire, Quill, Jacob, Renesmee and the Cullens came in. Huilen and Nahuel were carrying platters of raw venison, while Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esmee were carrying two large thermoses each, and Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella were carrying various meats as well, all from the animals the Cullens had hunted.

"We don't need _that_ much food," Jacob laughed.

"I think I'll eat meat tonight," Renesmee said, looking at the large quantity of meat. Nahuel nodded.

"I'm so happy you'll be joining us!" Alice squealed, handing her platter to Jasper and hugging both Siegfried and Brunhilde.

"I'm glad we're joining you too," Brunhilde said, hugging Alice back. The pixielike vampire only came up to low-chest on the powerful German woman, who was almost bent double to hug Alice.

"You'll get used to the smell," Jacob joked, elbowing Bella before theatrically rubbing the offending joint and muttering about a fracture. Bella snorted.

"Well, if you wouldn't hit me, then you wouldn't get yourself hurt!" she teased back.

"So, Brunhilde," Carlisle said, "What are the differences between your people and Jacob's pack?"

"They can completely change. Legend says that we could change many generations ago, but we have since lost that ability. Bjorn the Black Bear, our forefather, was the first skin-changer; he could change into a great bear, and speak with animals of all kinds. We have several legends about him. I would like to talk to Jacob about them, and see what similarities Bjorn Black Bear has with the forefather of the Wolves."

"Sure, sure, I'll talk to you after dinner," the Alpha replied.

"Emmet, would you pass the blood?" Renesmee asked. Her uncle passed the decanter, and the hybrid refilled her glass. Jacob asked for the barbeque sauce, and when he tipped a generous portion over his meat and on the side, Renesmee drizzled blood over her steak.

"Good idea," Nahuel said before asking for the blood, which he applied in the same way.

"Next time I'll marinate two steaks in blood for you two," Esme laughed.

"That sounds good," Nahuel said, taking a bite of his blood-dipped steak.

"This is good meat," Brunhilde said, carving off another slice of meat for herself. "It's not too dry, and it's nice and gamy. I like the taste. What is it?"

"Puma. We found it near a residential area. It would have been shot anyways, and was stalking a little girl," Rosalie replied. "Edward and Bella returned the child to her mother while Emmet killed the puma." The Vampire built like a linebacker flashed a grin before swigging from his glass and refilling it. Siegfried asked his sister something in German, and she replied.

"How well does Rosetta Stone work?" Leah asked the table.

"Very well," Jasper said, at the same time that Seth replied, "Not too bad."

"Vampire minds work differently than human or Shifter minds," Edward said. "Rosetta Stone isn't the worst program for humans or Shifters. It works really well for Vampires, though."

"I need to get a German program."

"Me too," Embry said, mopping up a puddle of barbeque sauce with a piece of elk.

"I can help you learn," Edward said. Bella, Carlisle and Renesmee also offered their tutoring skills.

"We'll learn German in a single semester at this rate!" Embry laughed, reaching over to kiss Brunhilde on the cheek, leaving a smear of barbeque sauce behind. Esme discreetly notified Brunhilde to that fact, and the burly German woman quickly wiped her cheek off.

Suddenly, all the vampires stared at Renesmee, frozen.

"What?" the hybrid asked, lowering the bite of venison she had been about to eat.

"Did you all just hear that?" Rosalie asked.

"A sound like a bird's heartbeat? Yeah," Jasper replied.

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked slowly.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked. He stood up, walking around to her and gently feeling her forehead, lymph glands, and abdomin.

"I'm fine, Grandpa! Now _what is going on_?"

"Do you feel nauseous, fatigued, or at all different from normal?"

"No, I don't! What is this about?!"

"I have a hypothesis, but I don't want to say anything until I'm sure. Edward, don't say anything, I might be wrong, so I want to be positive first."

"A-alright," the Vampire stammered. Renesmee glared at her father and grandfather before rolling her eyes and dipping her piece of venison steak in the blood on the side.

"What's going on?" Bella asked her husband.

"I'll tell you later," Edward replied softly.

* * *

_**Celebwen Telcontar: What's going on with Renesmee? **_

_**Balrog: She's—**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Balrog! That question was for the readers! **_

_**Balrog: Oh, right. Please read and review!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: If you could leave constructive reviews, such as what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could change, and how it could be better, please do so!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Here's another chapter.**_

_**Balrog: Please review, people. If you don't, Celebwen gets annoyed and starts throwing buckets of ice water at me.**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: I do not!**_

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Bella asked Edward. Everyone else was looking at either Edward or Carlisle.

"Carlisle thinks Nessie is pregnant."

"What?" Renesmee asked. "I'm… oh, boy."

"I'm not certain," the vampire doctor said. "Nessie isn't fully human, so I can't be sure." Jacob whooped, grabbing Renesmee and twirling her around. "If she is indeed pregnant, I want to monitor both her and the baby. Because she's not entirely human, I don't know what will happen." Carlisle sat down. "I want to bring some equipment here to monitor Nessie. A normal human gestation period is nine months. Bella's was three months. I am hypothesizing that Nessie's will be somewhere between five and seven months."

"How should I eat?" Renesmee asked.

"Mostly human food, but some blood, I would say, since it's only a quarter vampire."

"Makes sense," Jacob said, setting his wife down. Rosalie smiled brilliantly at her niece.

"Great, now I'll have to go shopping for maternity clothes," Alice said.

"I'm fine, Aunt Alice," Renesmee said.

"No you're not! You're as bad as Bella with your wardrobe!"

"So what if I like sweats and flannel! They're comfortable!"

"Not this again," Emmet said with a groan. "Alice, just give it up. Nessie and Bella don't like fancy clothes."

"Thanks, Uncle Emmet," Renesmee said gratefully.

"I'm going to the hospital and getting some equipment," Carlisle said, heading for the garage. A few minutes later they heard the jeep peeling out of the driveway.

"You're not fully human?" Brunhilde asked Renesmee.

"Nope. Half human half vampire. Mom was human when she gave birth to me."

"Interesting. How did she survive a three-month gestation period? Wouldn't her skin tear?"

"I was ill throughout the whole pregnancy. Nessie would have ripped her way out of my womb, but Edward and Rosalie gave me an emergency C-Section, and had to turn me immediately after, since I would have died during birth," Bella explained.

"I see."

"I hope I deliver like a human," Renesmee said, leaning into Jacob and playing with his hair, one hand on her abdomen.

"How old are you, and how did you age?" Brunhilde asked.

"I'm twelve, and aged very rapidly until I was seven and a half years old. I haven't changed since then, and won't. Nahuel's also half-human, and hasn't changed in over 150 years." Brunhilde translated for her brother, who looked confused then amazed.

"_How were you conceived?_" Siegfried asked in German.

"_The normal way any child is conceived,_" Renesmee replied in the same language.

"_A male vampire can impregnate a female human?_"

"_Yes. Bella's pregnancy was very difficult, and she nearly died during delivery,_" Edward put in. The Shifters looked back and forth between the Vampires and the Schwarzenbarens.

"Gotta learn German quick," Embry said. Leah nodded.

"Mind giving us a crash course while we wait for the Doc to get back?" Quil asked Esmee.

"Certainly." The Shifters, Siegfried and Brunhilde all gravitated towards the library. Jacob didn't join them, instead taking time to cuddle with Renesmee and talk over baby names.

"How about Taha Aki?" Renesmee said. "He was the original Shifter, and our child will be the first of his kind. One quarter vampire, half Shifter, one quarter human." Jacob beamed at his wife.

"That's an excellent idea. Taha Aki Black. If it's a girl, it could be Isabella Rose."

"Thank you," Bella and Rosalie said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed slightly.

Suddenly, Quil exited the library, cradling Claire in his arms.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Her heartbeat is racing, and she's running a fever."

"What all did she eat at dinner?" Edward asked.

"Elk, beef, a lot of venison… and a whole ton of barbeque sauce. She didn't touch the potatoes, which are her favorite."

"I'm fine, Quil," Claire said. "Please put me down! I feel _fine_! Just more… energetic."

"Claire, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Hmm… three months or so ago, I suppose. I was going to ask Carlisle what was going on, but then Leah and Embry Imprinted, and then Renesmee got pregnant."

"Could she be Shifting?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so. The Shifter genes are all in the Ateara, Black, Uley and Clearwater lines. Embry is probably Sam's half brother."

"Isn't Claire Leah's cousin?"

"She's Emily's niece. Emily is Leah's second cousin."

"Could she be related close enough to Leah to Shift?"

"If that's the case, then Emily should be able to, too," Quil mused.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle when he gets back. We're going to have to talk to Leah as well. If Claire's Shifting, then we also need to contact Emily."

"Good idea. But I'm still putting Claire to bed in case it's just the flu."

"Didn't Carlisle give all of you the flu shot?"

"Yeah. Could be something else, a cold, an infection of some kind, or some other illness. What bugs cause a woman to loose their… er… you know?"

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle about that. Quite a few do, but most that do that are the advanced forms of various illnesses. I have no idea how to diagnose them or what they look like."

"Quil," Claire said, struggling to get down from her Imprinted's arms. "Leah's period also stopped when she was Shifting. That's probably what this is."

"We're talking to the Doc to make sure it's not pneumonia or smallpox."

"It's not smallpox," Claire laughed. "If it was, it would look like chicken pox, only worse."

"Maybe it doesn't show up right away?"

"Quil?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"I'm not sick. I'm going to go e-mail Aunt Emily."

"Claire!"

"Quit it, Quil! I'm fine! I don't feel any different than usual… only hungry. Is there any food left?"

"We just finished dinner! You ate almost an entire deer!"

"So what? I'm still hungry!"

"Isn't a growth spurt a sign of Shifting?" Edward asked Quil. Jacob nodded, smirking in Claire's direction.

"And eating a lot is a sign of a growth spurt."

"She'll be fine, Quil," Bella said. "Just make sure that she only loses her temper outside. We like the furniture in here."

"Grandma's really fond of the dining room table. It's an antique," Renesmee called after Quil and Claire had left the room.

"Thanks, dear," Esmee said. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Not me, now, Grandma," Renesmee groaned. "I feel _fine_!"

* * *

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Who thought that would happen?**_

_**Balrog: Hmmm… it could be better.**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: How?**_

_**Balrog: It's moving too fast. **_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: No, it's not. This is nowhere near the real plotline of the story. Yes, Brunhilde and Siegfried are very important to the story, as is their ancestry, what's going on now isn't a major part. This is just filler stuff until I get to the real meat of the story.**_

_**Balrog: Alright.**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Please review, people!**_


End file.
